


Solicitation

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WV works late more often than he would like to admit. There’s always something that has to be done, and there’s never quite enough time to do it in. This isn't the first time he's sent his secretary home and remained behind to catch up on his work, or the first time he's had a late night visitor. But those visitors have never been from the Felt, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solicitation

WV works late more often than he would like to admit. There’s always something that has to be done, and there’s never quite enough time to do it in. The dozen or so appointments throughout the day never help much, and Slick’s unplanned interruptions always set him back and heap a whole bunch of work on his plate.

Tonight, he’s the only one in Town Hall. He sent his secretary home two hours ago, and the doors are all locked, keeping him safe and sound in his office. When WV eventually finishes with the handful of tasks Slick laid on him early this morning, he’ll finally go home, have a cup of tea, tend to his garden, and go straight to bed afterwards.

The bridge is up for an overhaul and he’s got a set of plans in front of him that his eyes have stared at so many times that they’re glazing over. There’s a dozen reports to the right with cost estimates for a dozen other projects in the City, including a school, a park, two hospitals, and an assortment of other completely necessary buildings, with only enough funding for one of them. And that isn’t even touching the stack of bills waiting to go into law on the other side of his desk, waiting for his review and signature. WV could just sign them all, but he needs to be sure he isn’t signing anything too corrupt, or too dangerous. Not every judge in this town has the City’s best intentions in mind.

He’s so caught up in reviewing the reports that he barely registers what it means when the door opens. “Miss Stenographer, have you seen my adding machine?”

“It’s behind you.” The voice that answers him is a tall glass of smoke, and his eyes dart up, growing wide as he sees Snowman standing in the doorway. She’s not alone. Crowbar follows her into the room, the red hat on his head marking him as one of the more dangerous members of the Felt. The most dangerous one of them all is walking toward him.

WV feels his stomach lurch. He does not run or hide. There’s no point. If these two have come here for him, then there’s nothing he can do to escape them. He takes his monocle off, setting it beside his hat. WV composes himself, and is relieved to find his voice doesn’t shake when he speaks, “Miss Snowman, Mr Crowbar. I’m afraid business hours are over-”

“We’re quite aware of that. Regular business hours don’t work for us.” Snowman prowls toward him and WV’s hands pat his sash, trying to take some courage from it. She stops in front of his desk and takes a seat in the provided chairs, crossing her legs. “You can make an exception for us.”

It’s not a request. For the first time in a long time, WV desperately wishes Slick would drop by unexpectedly. He could save WV from this. He could-

He could mistake this whole scenario the moment he walked in, thinking that WV was in league with the Felt. WV stiffed as he imagined with terrifying clarity how Slick would put a knife into his guts and twist. No, maybe it was for the best that Slick wasn’t here.

“I’m a-afraid we can’t make exceptions, o-or everyone would want them.” His traitorous voice gives out, stumbling here and there.

“You make exceptions for Slick.” Crowbar is looking around the room, staring at the photos posted along the wall. There are a few with Slick in the picture, as much as WV would rather not have them up. The last time they were taken down, Slick got very, very angry.

“Slick... is always an exception.” WV struggles, not sure how much he should say. They must know what Slick can be like. They must understand that Slick does not tolerate ‘no’ or ‘come back later’. The only reason WV is in this seat is because Slick allows him to remain here.

“So am I.” Snowman casts her eyes on him and WV feels trapped. She’s right. If there’s anyone else in this town who gets an exception to the norm besides Slick, it’s his ex-Queen. Sometimes, he wonders if she knows who he is. They met once before, when he was sentenced to exile. “All we want is what Slick has.”

“Miss Snowman... if Slick finds out...” He can’t make himself finish the sentence. They both know what will happen to him if Slick finds out.

“Slick won’t. He’s rather busy at the moment with the rest of our organization.” She leans forward, her fingers tapping on the blueprints on his desk. “Have you reviewed the new bridge plans yet?”

“I’ve... glanced through them.” As much as he hates to admit it, he relaxes a little when she confirms that Slick is too busy fighting to make a surprise visit. He watches her fingers move across the white lines, following the shape of the bridge. “Why?”

“We’d like to make a deal with you. A favour from us in return for a favour from you.” She stands. WV bites back a sigh. Of course. A ‘favour’. He does what they want, and they won’t put him in the hospital. “We’ll even give you our favour first.”

“I can’t make any promises. Those plans are... very important.” WV can’t help but anxiously eye Snowman as she comes around the side of the desk, her hand grasping the back of his chair. She pulls it out some, and he nervously keeps talking, since there’s little else he can do but wait for the inevitable pain. “U-um. The plans are going to council next week a-and a few- wait, wait, Miss Snowman, no!”

This last bit is in response to Snowman, who steps in front of him and settles onto her knees. He’s not naive, he knows what she’s going to do. But he’s not that sort of man and he quickly gets his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back.

“You’re the only man in the city who would say no to her.” Crowbar leans against the desk, prodding through the papers and ledgers. “I’d take her up on it if I were you.”

“I’m not that kind of mayor!” He protests, even as her hands begin to slide up his thighs. WV quickly stops them, but she just leans in close now, looking up at him with those narrowed white eyes. WV hates to admit it, but he waivers. She’s an attractive woman. A very, very attractive woman. He says it one more time, trying to assure himself more than her. “I’m not that kind of man...”

“Every man is that kind of man.” She keeps her eyes fixed on him, making WV shiver a little with want. “Would you prefer Crowbar here?”

“I-I. No. No, I’m sorry but you should leave. This is... not how I do things.” He once again pushes her back, hoping this time she stands up. She doesn’t.

“No, I’d wager it isn’t. You’re used to gangsters bursting in and having you be the one on your knees sucking their cock.” Crowbar idly adds, not even needing to look at WV while he cuts him to the bone. “If you want, we can do that. But Snowman figured we should more reasonable.”

“You let Slick bend your... ear. All we want is the same privilege, with better payment terms.” Her hands slide over his knees, threatening to creep up his thighs. WV wishes he didn’t find this as tempting as he does. Snowman’s mouth is slightly open, her lips wet and glossy. “We could threaten you, but that would just be a waste of everyone’s time.”

“If I were you, I’d take the blowjob over the beating.” Crowbar moves around the desk, standing behind WV and resting his arms on the back of the chair. “How often do you get a chance to have a beautiful woman kneel in front of you?”

“This... this isn’t the kind of mayor I’m meant to be...” His voice is as weak as his protesting. WV knows he’s not the kind of mayor he’s meant to be. Slick’s twisted so many of his policies and procedures. And these days, sex is just another demand. He’s never had anyone on their knees for him before, never had anyone offering to take care of WV instead of demanding WV take care of them.

“You don’t have to say yes. You only have to stay quiet.” Snowman leans in close. He closes his eyes, a ‘no’ heavy on his tongue. But it doesn’t come out. He’s been on his knees so many times. Just this once, he wants to be greedy. Just this once...

This time, Snowman reaches for his pants and he doesn’t push her away. Her fingers are so quick, and his fly is opened in record time, his cock slipping out so quickly. There’s a flash of lips and teeth, and then Snowman has her mouth on WV. He just groans at how hot it is and how good it feels.

Snowman may not be a Queen anymore, but it doesn’t change what she once was. It doesn’t change how she looks kneeling in front of him, that perfect mouth sliding slowly up and down his shaft. And try as he might, he can’t stop enjoying this. The revolutionary in him is delighted by seeing her brought down to the level of others, made an equal in all things. The man in him is not blind to how attractive she is, or what a wonderful job she’s doing.

“Mmm. I can see why he likes you so much.” She pauses to lick the head of his cock and WV goes red with shame, covering his face with his hand. If Slick knew she was here, on her knees, touching WV... he would go ballistic. He would be so angry that WV had let Snowman touch him for a second. He was supposed to be on the Crew’s side. “Of course, I doubt he looks after you as well as I could.”

“M-miss Snowman, can we... not speak of Mr. Spades right now?” WV asks, knowing that it’s likely futile. But really, this is already trying enough. The last thing he wants is Slick brought into the mix. She sucks on the head of his cock and he twists up, moaning loudly. “Oh! O-oh!”

“Amazing, isn’t she? And she doesn’t do that for just everyone you know. She’s very particular about her partners.” Crowbar watches, and WV digs the fingers on his free hand into the arms of his chair, embarrassed at how hard he is. She chuckles, and WV knows that no matter what happens after this, it certainly won’t end well for him. If Slick doesn’t kill him, then he will have to live with the knowledge that his principles were compromised again, and that may be even harder to deal with than whatever pain Slick may bring.

Snowman is incredibly efficient, her fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking the base while her mouth slides up and down the top of his shaft. It’s been a long time since anyone’s paid this much attention to. Sometimes Slick gives him a handjob, but mostly he leaves WV to take care of himself. He had no idea how great it felt to have someone’s mouth on his cock, so hot, and so tight.

WV hates how much he’s enjoying this. He hates that having Crowbar watch has only made things better. WV tries to push his fingers up to cover his eyes, but he can’t help but peek through them to watch Snowman’s head as it bobs up and down.

“If you think that’s good, you should feel her cunt.” Crowbar’s leaning into WV’s space, speaking directly into his ear. He rests a hand on WV’s stomach, pressing down gently while Snowman keeps blowing WV. “It’s twice as greedy as her mouth. She’ll milk you dry if you let her.”

“I-i! Oh, t-that’s- that’s- that’s filthy!” WV blushes, hoping his shell hides all of it. Crowbar just smiles at WV, his hand so low that he could stretch his fingers out and touch Snowman. The pressure helps, even though he wishes it didn’t, and he’s so aware of their hands on him, almost as aware as he is of Snowman’s mouth.

Snowman glances up at them, meeting WV’s eyes for a moment, and then sliding over to Crowbar’s. He glances over as well, catching some unknowable expression darting across it as he looks back at Snowman. They’re having some sort of exchange, and it doesn’t involve WV, though it’s probably about him. Snowman flicks her eyes back and sucks hard, catching WV off guard. His head falls back and he moans, his hand quickly going to his mouth to shut himself up. Crowbar just laughs. “There’s nobody here but us to hear you. You should be as loud as your body wants to be.”

WV just shakes his head. Crowbar laughs again, and then slides around, dropping on his knees beside Snowman. There’s a popping sound as her mouth comes off of WV’s cock, and she smiles as she moves to the side. Crowbar’s mouth replaces hers, and WV’s head thumps against the back of his chair, pressing a knuckle into his mouth. Those are Slick’s mortal enemies, and he’s had his dick in both of them. “Oh no, no no no, if he finds out-”

“We won’t tell him if you don’t. Just enjoy how good Crowbar is. He doesn’t do this for any man... any man but you.” Snowman casts her eyes up at WV, flicking them back to Crowbar. He’s not as precise as she is, but he’s a lot faster and rougher, and it’s good too. A different kind of good, but no less than what he needs. “You can come in his mouth. He knows how to swallow. So do I.”

“N-no, I-” He has to fight down the spike of arousal that goes through him. “I can’t... I shouldn’t. I really shouldn’t-”

“Where do you want to come? Inside me? Inside him?” Snowman pushes him, leaning up so she’s at face level with him. Her lips are wet from being wrapped around his cock and he stares at them. Crowbar keeps sucking, coaxing WV closer and closer to the edge with the kind of blowjob he’s only ever dreamed about getting from Slick. “Just ask. Tell us who you want to be inside of. When’s the last time someone let you fuck them?”

WV trembles, squirming in his seat. His hips jerk up without his permission, pushing deep into Crowbar’s mouth. Crowbar doesn’t seem to mind, sucking on him even harder. “More... more, please. Please...” He whines softly, and she kisses him like she really cares, like this is more than a bribe.

He tries to last. WV really, really tries. But he can’t. His hips jerk again and again and again, until he’s thrusting into Crowbar’s mouth, until Snowman’s licked her way past his lips and her tongue is in his mouth, and nobody’s ever done this for him, nobody ever. WV comes with a broken wail, caught by Snowman and Crowbar’s hungry mouths. She devours his wordless cry and he swallows, something he’s never had Slick ever do for him. The orgasm is made so much better because of it, and it feels like it lasts forever, like all of time has been focused down to those two and this moment.

WV sags back into his chair, Snowman and Crowbar drawing back. She offers Crowbar a handkerchief that he gladly takes, cleaning off the corners of his mouth. Crowbar stands and heads to the corner of the room, where the wet bar is. Snowman tucks WV back into his pants, buttoning him back up. “Wasn’t that good?”

He nods, still dazed. Crowbar pours himself a drink and swallows it down. WV knows he’s washing the taste out of his mouth, since it’s usually WV in that corner of the room, doing the same after taking care of Slick.

Snowman sits in WV’s lap, and he’s so glad he just finished coming, because under any other circumstance, he would be so hard and she would feel it. All she can feel is a tired twitch and not much else. He watches as she gently slides the bridge plan out from under the stacks of paper, folding it in her hands. “Tell them you lost the bridge plans. Maybe your secretary forgot to give them to you. Maybe they fell in the garbage by accident. But they got lost, and you’ll need to request a new set. It’ll set you back two weeks. And then you proceed like usual.”

“Why?” He asks immediately. The answer he gets is another kiss from Snowman, long and luxurious, making his toes curl with all the filthy promises it makes him. When she draws back, he’s forgotten what he was even asking about.

“We’ll come back Thursday, and if you’ve done well, we’ll have a little celebration with just the three of us.” Her breath is warm on his cheek, her body just begging WV to touch it. And he wants to. It’s wrong, but he wants to, and his hand rests on her leg, just above her knee. Her shell is so smooth. Her lips curl into a smile and she whispers into his ear. “You’ll soon learn what a Queen really tastes like.”

His mouth drops at the thought of what lies between her legs. She just chuckles and stands, leaving WV stunned and lost in thought. He watches her leave, his eyes slipping down to watch her ass as it ticks back and forth.

Crowbar laughs and WV blushes, hating that he got caught gawking at her, and hating even more that he gawked at all. The green man finishes his glass of whiskey and sets it to the side, heading after Snowman. “See you later Mayor.”

The door falls shut and WV’s alone in his office. He can hear them speaking to each other, though the words are lost through the door. She laughs at something he says and WV’s stomach twists. The sound of their footsteps disappears suddenly rather than fading, and only when he can’t contain his curiosity does WV get to his feet and peek outside the door. They’re both gone, and the doors leading out of the waiting room are still locked tight.

He stands there for a long time, his legs a little weak and his heart pounding in his chest. There’s work to be done, but WV knows he won’t be doing any more tonight, not with her perfume lingering in the air, and the memory of their mouths still on his body.

WV closes up and goes home. With each step, the enormity of what he’s done sets in, dragging his shoulders down. With each step, the anticipation of what’s to come makes his stomach flutter.


End file.
